1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk transfer device to be used in a disk drive for recording a data signal and/or reproducing a data signal recorded to a disk used as a data storage medium such as so-called a CD (Compact Disk) or so-called a DVD (Digital Video Disk or Digital Versatile Disk).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a disk transfer device to be used in the above-mentioned disk drive, a disk transfer device to be used in a disk loading equipment that has an opening on the front panel through which a disk tray is drawn out or retracted is well known. In this case, after the tray is drawn out from the disk loading equipment and a disk is loaded onto the tray, the tray is automatically retracted into a predetermined position (a mounted position onto the turntable) in the disk drive assembled in the loading equipment.
In such a type of disk drive, when a disk on the tray is retracted into the disk drive, it is held between the turntable and a clamper. And thereafter, the disk is driven at a specific rotational speed so that data signals recorded to the disk can be read by the disk drive that is recording or reproducing apparatus, during a read operation, for example. More specifically, signals are recorded to tracks within a specific area of the disk, and a pickup for signal reading is driven according to the track address of the desired signal so that the desired signal can be reproduced.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned disk drive utilizing a tray in transferring a disk, as types sorted by the installation posture, what is called a horizontal installation type is generally used. In this type of the disk drive, the disk is loaded in a horizontal position. However, depending on the purpose of use or the installed place and the like, what is called a vertical installation type may be required. In this type of disk drive, the disk is loaded in an inclined position by a certain number of degrees from the horizontal position (in a substantially vertical position, for example).
When such a vertical installation type of disk drive is desired, a plurality of claws may be provided on an outer periphery in a disk supporting surface of the tray so as to receive an outer periphery of the disk in a substantially vertical position. In this case, the disk is transferred in a state where it is supported by the claws at the outer periphery thereof.
FIG. 44 is an overall perspective view of a vertical type of personal computer E12. As shown in this drawing, in a disk drive assembled into the personal computer E12, a plurality of engaging claws 102 are disposed in the vicinity of an outer periphery of a disk supporting area 101a of a disk tray 101. The engaging claws 102 are mounted on the tray so as to rotate about supporting axes 102s respectively.
Also, in a state that each claw 102 is turned outwardly, a disk (not shown) is placed in the disk supporting area 101a. Thereafter, each claw 102 is turned inwardly (as shown in FIG. 44), and the disk is engaged by the claws. Thereby, the disk can be held between the claws 102 and the disk supporting area 101a of the disk tray 101, and the disk is transferred in the held state.
However, in this construction of the disk transfer device, there is a problem in that disk setting/removal works in which a disk is set to or removed from the tray are very troublesome. That is, in loading a disk to the tray 101 and in unloading a disk from the tray, each engaging claw 102 must be turned always with very careful attention in order to avoid damage to the disk.
Further, in the above-described construction of the disk transfer device, it is very inconvenient to use one disk drive in both a horizontal installation and a vertical installation depending upon the purpose of use or the installed place and the like.
There are two different sizes of disks on the market. One is the large size disk of which the nominal diameter is 12 cm, and the other is the small size disk of which the nominal diameter is 8 cm. Therefore, usually, it is required for a disk drive to be capable of dealing with both types of disks having different sizes without trouble. Then, conventionally, in a horizontal type of disk drive, the disk tray has a large diameter support region thereof for supporting a large size disk and a small diameter support region thereof for supporting a small size disk. The small diameter support region is stepped down from the large diameter support region thus to come closer to the turntable. And, one of these two support regions is selected to be utilized in accordance with the size of the disk to be supported.
However, there are problems, as to the small size disk, when the disk drive is used in a vertical installation. That is, it is difficult to hold the small size disk on the tray in an inclined condition of which the angle of inclination is over a certain value from the horizontal direction. In addition, it is difficult to return the small size disk, which is held and pinched by magnetic force between a turntable and a clamper, to the small diameter support region.
When a disk drive is in the condition of recording/reproducing for recording a data signal or reproducing a data signal recorded on the disk (that is, when the disk is loaded on the turntable), the holding level between the turntable and the clamper is equal in both cases of the large size disk and the small size disk. After recording or reproducing is finished, when the turntable and the clamper disengage from each other (that is, when the disk is unloaded from the turntable), and the magnetic force for holding and pinching the small size disk is released, the small size disk drops due to its own weight and settles on the small diameter support region, in the case that the disk drive is in a horizontal installation. However, in the case where the disk drive is in a vertical installation, when the magnetic force for holding and pinching the small size disk is released, the small size disk drops into a space between the turntable and the clamper.
With regard to the large size disk, in the case that the disk tray is provided with engaging claws as stated previously, it may be possible to arrange the various components so that the disk holding and pinching action by the turntable and the clamper and the releasing action thereof are performed in a space between the engaging claws and the large diameter support region of the tray. However, if the disk tray is provided with engaging claws for the small size disk similar to those for the large size disk, the engaging claws for the small size disk will interfere with the large size disk when it is mounted onto the disk tray. Therefore, it is impossible, by employing such a construction, to deal with the small size disk in the vertical installation.
The basic object of the present invention is therefore to provide a disk transfer device whereby a small size disk can be transferred without trouble, as well as a large size disk, even in vertical installation usage, and the loading and unloading action of the disk on the turntable can be performed without trouble.